


Surprise, Surprise

by HollowCity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And his bouncy dick, Derek appreciates stiles, M/M, Skype Sex, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowCity/pseuds/HollowCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates business trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

Derek hates business trips. 

He hates having to leave the state, leave his home, leave Stiles. Now, Stiles resents that feeling because he knows he can take care of himself. Derek knows that too, but that doesn’t make leaving any easier.

After the first day of his first business trip away from home, Derek and Stiles realized that they couldn't do the whole temporary long distance thing, and Stiles made Derek download Skype (as if Derek would refuse a chance to see Stiles). Once downloaded, Stiles had to call Derek to explain how it works. ("Honestly, Der. You're a business man, how haven't you used Skype before?" "It's called meeting-in-person." "Don't sass me.")

 

-

 

Derek hates Skype.

 

He hates how his connection goes in and out, sometimes. (Although, that might just be the internet, in general.) He hates how it's only a substitution. He hates how he can't smell Stiles' scent mixed with his (he fears that their mixed scent is gone.) or how he can't feel Stiles. He hates how it's a reminder that they aren't with one another.

However, he loves that it's better than nothing — better than not hearing or seeing Stiles at all. He loves that he doesn't have to go entire days without seeing Stiles' face and the plethora of expressions he can make in less than 3 seconds.

 

\- 

 

It took Derek a while to get the hang of using Skype.

One thing Derek has never gotten used to was the way seeing Stiles' naked body made him feel. Seeing the pale skin hidden beneath his mundane clothes made his heart race and his palms sweat. They've been together for years, but he's no more used to it than when they first had sex.

Something completely new to the both of them was Skype sex. Stiles had heard of it, of course, but he'd never participated in it. That isn't to say that he never had the chance, no. He just never felt like it was necessary. This time, however, Stiles felt it was absolutely necessary. He couldn't go another day without seeing Derek's body. Call him overdramatic, but he was beginning to think that he'd forgotten what Derek's body looks like.

That's why, on Night 5 of Derek being away, when they both logged onto Skype and Stiles said, without preamble,

"Let's have sex."

Derek looks confused and somewhat concerned for Stiles' mental health.

"You - you know we can't have sex, right? With me being thousands of miles away from you, and all," Derek says.

"Of course I know that, Der-bear ("-Don't call me that."). I meant, let's have Skype sex," Stiles says, fondly. He always finds it positively endearing when Derek doesn't understand things about the internet, or just life in general. His lack of knowledge on certain topics is adorable.

Derek stares flatly at Stiles, raising an eyebrow. He's still confused as to how that works, as well as how it's even satisfying, but he's willing to hear Stiles out. 

He nods, and, for some reason, Stiles takes that as permission to jump straight into the action. Stiles stands up and takes his shirt off. Normally, he'd go slow and tease, but he's half hard already because he's been thinking about doing this all day. Once his shirt is off, he sits back down because already in his underwear, not seeing a need to wear pants when he doesn't need to.

Derek's eyebrows are up to his hairline, confused as to what's happening. One minute, Stiles is spewing out words that don't make sense, and the next, Stiles is almost completely naked. He decides to enjoy the show he's being given, though.

Stiles tilted his laptop screen, so it now only shows his stomach and the beginnings of his underwear. His fingertips are trailing up and down his torso, still teasing.

"It's your turn, now. Take it off," Derek hears Stiles say. So, he stands up and takes of his button-up shirt just as he would after getting home from work. Derek has never been one for teasing and dragging things on. He's very straight-to-the-point, and Stiles finds that sexy. Derek's not sure why, but he isn't complaining. He then moves onto his slacks and sits down, already having taken off his shoes and socks when he got into his hotel room.

They both sit in front of their laptops for a few moments.

"So... What now?" Derek questions. He's just as confused as he was when Stiles first started their video chat, and he's playing this entire thing by ear. It's all in Stiles' hands, at this point. Derek tells him so.

"Well," Stiles begins, sounding apprehensive himself. "I know what I'm supposed to do, I guess. So, just sit back and relax, big guy." 

Derek can almost see the wink Stiles undoubtedly shoots the laptop. He does as Stiles says and leans back on the pillows of the bed and lays the laptop on his lap. He only waits a minute before Stiles appears on the screen again, holding something behind his back. Derek feels like he's being baited. He says what he assumes Stiles wants to hear.

"What's behind your back?"

Stiles chuckles and says, "You'll see."

Derek thinks he knows what it is, but he can't just ump to conclusions like that, right? He'll get his hopes up for nothing and go to bed with a sad heart and a sad dick. That's not how Derek wants to go to bed. 

Focusing on Stiles' visible hand, Derek sees that it's pushing the underwear down and Stiles steps out of it. He flings it somewhere in the room, but Derek doesn't really care because all he notices is how hard Stiles is. As much as he hates to think it, and as weird as it sounds, he misses Stiles' dick. He misses the feel, the taste, the smell of it. He misses the way it curves slightly to the left and how it's a bit thicker, but also shorter than his own. 

Stiles brings his other hand forward and Derek is satisfied. It's Stiles' favorite purple glitter dildo and it's resting in his right hand.

Derek takes off his underwear and lays a hand on his cock. He doesn't start jerking off, though, because he knows that it'll be over soon. He's not sure why he's feeling so wound up. Maybe it's because he hasn't been touched by Stiles for the past 5 days or maybe there's something dirty about doing this over a webcam. He feels like a voyeur — looking in on Stiles when he shouldn't be. 

Stiles lifts the laptop screen up, so that Derek can see his face again. He brings the dildo to his lips and lets it rest on his lips for a moment. He slowly pushes it into his mouth, dragging it back out after it's gone in a few inches. Derek's hand in vibrating. In jealousy or arousal, he's not sure. All he knows is that he wants Stiles to move faster.

"Stiles," he groans. Said man smirks around the dildo and picks up the pace. There are now small choking sounds coming from Derek's laptop and Derek can't hold back anymore. He tries to start off slow, but he's jerking himself off like it's the last time he'll ever get the chance. Derek's eyes are fastened on Stiles' face — where the dildo is pushed into his mouth, how his cheeks hollow every time he pulls it out, only to puff out when he pushes it back in. 

Derek notices that Stiles' left hand is missing and he pieces the facts together. Stiles is jerking off. He's not sure why, but then he remembers that his own laptop is basically pointing at his own dick. Derek has to stop his hand for a second because Stiles is getting off to Derek getting himself off. Derek isn't sure why that's as hot as it is, but it is.

All of a sudden, Stiles stands up. His cock is in the center of the screen again, but Derek isn't prepared for what happens next.

Stiles starts wiggling his hips, causing his cock to whip back and forth. 

When Derek and Stiles have sex, either of two things happen — they're either too into it, too emotional for them to do anything but lose themselves in the feeling; or they're having too much fun and laugh and giggle every couple of minutes. Derek doesn't prefer one to the other, the sex it amazing either way, but he loves to hear Stiles laugh. Currently, Stiles is giggling uncontrollably because apparently the sight of his dick swinging back and forth is too entertaining. Derek is also smiling because of course Stiles would make a joke out of an intense situation. 

Beginning to calm down, Stiles continues to chuckle as he lays down on his bed ("Our bed," Derek thinks). Derek is rewarded with the exquisite view of Stiles' smiling face. It's not like he's not used to it or anything, no. He's just as captivated every time he witnesses Stiles when he's happy.

Stiles is spread out of their bed and is putting one of the pillows under his ass. He holds his right hand up and wiggles his fingers with a smirk as he grabs the lube with his other hand. After slicking his fingers up, he pushes two into his ass immediately. Derek gasps softly, his arousal spiking at the thought of Stiles already being stretched from playing with himself earlier. Derek's hand is still on his cock, but it's not moving. He's too captivated by every move Stiles is making. 

Stiles fucks himself with three of his fingers before he finally grabs the dildo and places it at his entrance. Derek holds his breath as Stiles pushes the dildo inside of himself. It bottoms out and Stiles holds still moment. He seems to release his breath, and Derek does too, before he begins to move the dildo in and out. 

Soft moans fall from his puffy lips and his hand moves faster and faster. Derek has already begun jerking himself off again and doesn't hold back. His right hand is moving fast and his left hand is playing with his nipples. They've always been sensitive, something Stiles loves, so he tries to save it for when he's ready to come, but he's been ready this entire time. 

Apparently, Stiles has been too because his left hand reaches up to his own cock and he tugs at himself only a few times when his back suddenly arches and his moans crescendo into a loud, long and filthy groan. Hearing that tips Derek over the edge and he comes with a hand on his cock and a few fingers in his mouth. 

Stiles may be in their home with no need to worry about neighbors overhearing, but Derek doesn't have that luxury.

When Derek comes back down, he looks at his laptop screen and sees that Stiles' eyes are closed and he's breathing deeply. A strong feelings of adoration and love rushes over him as he smiles softly and lays down. He looks at Stiles' sleeping form as he gets sleepier and sleepier.

He doesn't end the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://runedsterek.tumblr.com/post/146087935600
> 
> This was my first time writing actual sex (it was over Skype, but it was sex all the same) and I hope it turned out well! Please leave comments and any constructive criticism. I hope y'all enjoyed this piece! (:


End file.
